


James Sirius Potter

by atheandra



Series: Crazy Molly [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Azkaban, BAMF Percy Weasley, Bad Parenting, Canonical Character Death, Crazy Molly Weasley, F/M, Fred Weasley Dies, Fred dies in the battle, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Percy, Hermione Granger Bashing, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Oblivious Arthur, Obsessive Behavior, POV Arthur Weasley, Protective Arthur, Protective Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sort Of, Stalker Ginny Wealsey, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: Arthur comes home from work to find Molly cooing over a newborn. She can say all she wants that he is their grandson, none of their children were pregnant.





	James Sirius Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Might have been a tad pissed at Molly this week and couldn't shake this story out of my mind. 
> 
> Also additional warnings:
> 
> \- Fred's death is canonical to a point - he died during the battle but not the way we all know  
> \- Someone else in the Weasley Family is Dead.   
> \- Molly is CRAZY  
> \- I couldn't write a happy ending to save my life but it's more because it's melancholic than sad, it ends well for Harry and Georges Promise. I had planned for it to be a happy ending story so I kept writing hoping it would happen but it wasn't to be  
> \- Hopefully, I don't trigger anyone...

As Arthur woke up that morning, he knew something was going to happen. The house was empty, no children making noises, but he had time to get used to it once Ginny had gone to Hogwarts too, it was his wife’s absence which he found disturbing. He and Molly had married right out of Hogwarts, as she was already pregnant with Bill, their eldest son, and never in their 27 years of marriage had she left the house before making him breakfast, not without leaving a note explaining one emergency or another, as long as it had nothing to do with their children, or she would have woken him up first. If memory serves, it only happened twice, September 22nd, 1977, and February 13th, 1981, at those time, she had been called away to assist in the birth of Cedric Diggory and Luna Lovegood, their neighbors children. 

Arthur wasn’t helpless, he knew how to cook his own breakfast, his mother had prided herself in the knowledge that her son knew how to cook almost as well as she did, Molly simply liked doing it for her family, so he let her. 

Once clothed and ready to go to work, he left for the Ministry, he encountered many sad looks, some pitying ones, but then since he had been demoted from Auror to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office, he encountered many such looks daily. Not that he regretted it, he quite liked his work. What seemed strange to him, were the startled looks, and the people asking how he was, or if he was sure about going back to work so early after the event. 

He had no idea, what they were worried about. He went to his office, sat down, and started to work, several times during the day people came in blurted out excuses and left without stating their business, but no matter the interruptions, he had time to complete a good deal of paperwork. All in all, not a bad day at work. 

The troubles started when he went home for the evening. Molly was back, and he was happy to see her, the trouble was she had a baby with her. He knew it wasn’t theirs as he had no memory of his wife being pregnant again, and she would definitely have woken him up, so he could stay at her side while she delivered their newborn as he had done for their seven children.

Molly beckoned him closer, and he could take a better look, the baby was a newborn, that much he was certain off, they still had the reddened skin that came with the ordeal of birth. What Arthur noticed though was the shock of vibrant redhair characteristic of both his and Molly’s family, this wasn’t ruling out any possibilities. As much as he was aware off, none of his children was expecting, and even if they were Molly wouldn’t have been allowed to just take a baby for the night so close to his or her birth. 

Molly wasn’t saying anything, simply cooing and singing softly. Arthur waited until she was done to ask whose baby it was. 

“Ginny’s, of course, her beautiful little boy,” Molly told him, in a tone of voice she usually reserved to his silly questions about muggle contraptions. 

“I was unaware Ginny was expecting,” Arthur retorted, after all, he was pretty sure the ministry would have informed them of such at the time, and Ginny had never said a word about it. 

“I went to St Mungos this morning, they handed him over to me as she cannot take care of him,” Molly told him. She stood up and explaining she was going to put him to sleep she started to move up the stairs. 

Arthur thought quickly, he needed to know where that little boy, if he was even a little boy came from, he called up to her to tell her they needed to celebrate, and he was going to go to the Three Broomsticks ask Rosemerta to pack them a special dinner just for the two of them. She agreed, smiling brightly at him, and he flooed to the restaurant before flooing to the Ministry, making his way as quickly as he could to the Aurors’ office. 

“Mr. Weasley? How can we help you?” One of the Auror, whose name he couldn’t currently remember, asked. 

“I would like to talk to my son or Kingsley Shacklebolt,” He asked. The Auror looked at him weirdly but quickly wrote on parchment and sent it away, leading Arthur toward one of the private room.  

After several minutes, Arthur started pacing, wondering what was taking them so long, and if he should have trusted Molly with the baby. 

When Kingsley finally opened the door, Arthur practically jumped on him. 

“Molly… Baby… Ginny…” Was all he managed to say, in the state he had managed to put himself into. 

“Arthur, you are not making any sense,” Kingsley told him, searching for something in his pockets, he pulled out a vial and gave it to Arthur, “Drink.” 

Arthur drank and took a deep breath, yes, his old friend was right, a Calming Draught was exactly what he needed. 

“Why did no one tell us Ginny was pregnant until this morning?” He asked immediately but didn’t wait for an answer, “I came home from work to find my wife with a crazed look cooing at a baby boy telling me my daughter gave birth this morning and the newborn was simply handed to her.”

Kingsley seemed deeply troubled, but he wasn’t answering him, just observing Arthur with a piercing look. 

“Arthur, where is Molly?” He finally asked. 

“At home, putting the baby to bed, I didn’t want her to be upset, I didn’t tell her I was coming here,” Arthur explained. 

“Where is Ginny?” Kingsley asked him, with a disturbed look. 

“You know as well as I, Ginny was sent to Azkaban for what she did, and she deserved it, killing Fred like that,” Arthur told him as he sat down heavily in one of the chairs. 

_ The battle had been hard, Harry had killed Voldemort but at what price, George was missing an ear, Percy had been on the brink of death, putting himself between a curse and the youngest twin, all the while they were trying to extract Fred’s lifeless body from under a crumbled wall. It had been hours later that his life had turned upside down once more, Harry had come toward them with several Aurors who arrested Ginny. Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Molly had protested but neither George nor Percy said a word, holding on to Fred’s hands tightly. Then the arresting Auror announced what she was arrested for.  _

_ “Ginevra Weasley, you are under arrest for the murder of Frederick Weasley,” He took her wand and performed a spell history check, it showed increasingly dark curses during the battle but the dark one was the one the auror was focusing on. “Mister Potter is this the curse you told us about?”  _

_ “Yes, I saw her cast it at Fred, he was … He was…” Harry couldn’t finish it, “before he hit the wall.” _

_ Arthur didn’t know what the curse did but hearing the aurors make sharp surprise noises, didn’t sound good.  _

_ “My daughter did no such thing,” Molly protested immediately, “she doesn’t know this type of spells, and Fred was her brother, why reasons could she have to hurt him?” By the time she stopped talking she was barely breathing through her tears.  _

_ “She did it,” Arthur heard from his left and looked at his sons, “She stood in front of us, Fred was telling her to go back inside, if she wanted to fight she could protect the first years, she…” He couldn’t continue.  _

_ “She yelled at him, and cast the spell before any of us could react,” Percy took over, “We thought she would through a Bat-Bogey Hex at him, and we could counter it easily,” He looked down at Fred’s body letting his tears flow freely, “We were so wrong.” _

_ “Do you want us to believe she would kill her own brother for trying to save her life?” Molly told them coldly, “This is not a joke, George, you should be ashamed of yourself they are going to put your sister in Azkaban with all the Death Eaters, you retract your statement this second.” _

_ “You can bully him all you want,” Arthur heard and looked back to Harry, “you always do, but I was there too, and I won’t let her get away with it, not this time.”  _

_ “Harry, why would she…” Bill started but Harry didn’t let him finish.  _

_ “Look around you, she thought she wouldn’t get caught, she thought George and Percy wouldn’t tell anyone, and she was right, they never would,” Harry explained to him angrily, “As to knowing why, I am sure it will come up at her trial,” He said glaring at Molly, but also at Ron and Hermione who had just made their way to them, with that he stormed off, tears falling down his cheeks.  _

_ “We’ll keep her at the ministry until her trial date is set, she will probably have one before the Death Eaters, Mr. Potter is determined to see her under custody, he tracked us down to get her arrested,” The auror holding Ginny explained.  _

_ They started to leave the room and the last thing Arthur heard was his daughter mumbling, “he deserved it.”  _

_ It was a week before they saw Ginny again, the trial was quick, with the memories of Percy, George and Harry being put in the Wizengamot pensive everyone could see what happened, and when Ginny still refused to acknowledge her responsibility, she was given Veritaserum, turned out she had witnessed Fred and Harry kissing before the start of the battle and fancied herself Harry’s Girlfriend, explaining even under the truth serum how they had been dating for almost 2 years. Harry asked to be given Veritaserum too, and for questions about his relationship to Ginny to be asked, George and Percy, but also Kingsley who was standing for Madam Bones, promised to silence him if any question was off topic.  _

_ What he explained saddened Arthur as much as it surprised him, Harry explained however since her first year Ginny had been obsessed with him, how he had asked Molly to talk to her but it changed nothing, how she had dated Dean in the hopes to make Harry jealous and when it didn’t work she simply invited herself wherever he was, then she started to sit closer to him until she was sitting on his lap several times a month, then several times a week, and the only thing keeping him from hexing her then, had been Hermione nagging about gentleman behavior and how Ginny missed having the twins and Percy around to cuddle with. But when she started kissing him in the corridors even though he asked her multiple times to not do it, the only thing keeping his wand in his pocket was the reminder that she was his friends' little sister, and he didn’t want the elder siblings mad at him for sending her to Madam Pomfrey.  _

_ Ginny had been sent to Azkaban for life after she admitted to having no regrets for killing her brother and would do it again to anyone dating Harry, he was hers and no one would get in her way.  _

Kingsley stood outside but left the door open he called for Malfoy, who Arthur knew to be Draco because Ron kept complaining about the Malfoy heir being allowed into the Aurors’ office without shackles and chains restraining him as he was put into a cell. 

“You patrolled Diagon today, was WWW open?” 

“No, sir, I planned on going to check on them after my shift.”

“Take Finnigan, Longbottom, and Zabini with you, go check on them now, and report quickly.”

With this done, Kingsley stepped back into the room and looked at Arthur sadly. 

“Why would it matter if WWW was open? It’s been closed for almost a year,” Arthur asked, and Kingsley looked concerned but shook it away. 

“Do you think Molly will let me approach the baby?” He asked and Arthur wasn’t sure, to be honest, once their children had been put to sleep no one was allowed in the room to not wake them up, he doubted the rule would be changed for their grandson. 

“No, I don’t think she will,” He finally answered, “What is going on?” 

“Arthur, this baby isn’t Ginny’s. The only way for him to be your grandson is if Harry gave birth and I doubt he would even let Molly hold him, after the way she treated him this past few months, let alone let her keep it for the night,” Kingsley explained. 

“Harry? But how? Fred’s been dead for 10 months,” Arthur was getting angry, he had defended the boys' relationship but apparently, it had just been a fling for Harry and the boy hadn’t cared if his family was destroyed. 

“Arthur, listen to me before you start to rant and rave,” Kingsley told him firmly, his tone scolding, “Harry wasn’t and had never been with Fred…”

“But Ginny, she…” 

“George. She saw Harry kiss George, apparently, they were turned in such a way, she didn’t see his ear and thought it was Fred, or she attacked the first twin who talked to her, or not caring which one he was, we will never know. They kept the truth hidden, and we agreed not to reveal it during the trial as it didn’t matter, there were others who fancied themselves Lady or Master Potter or more accurately, Mrs. Boy-who-lived, we wanted to protect George from them,” Kingsley explained. “Harry … Let’s hope I am wrong…” Kingsley sighed heavily, and started talking again his voice trembling, “Harry is pregnant, with George’ son, your grandson.”

“Oh Merlin, the baby, his hair…” Arthur said and began crying, “I thought… I thought it was just a new blend, not two of our children, apart from the twins have the exact same red hair, but his, it’s all Lily’s.” 

“We have to go and get him,” Kingsley said but Arthur couldn’t move, all he could do was think, how did Molly come into possession of their baby. “Arthur! NOW!” 

“Yes, of course, the baby,” Arthur said and moved fast toward the floo Kingsley indicated. 

They encountered Neville Longbottom and stopped long enough for him to give his report. 

“We had to blow up the door, but we found Madam Pomfrey and George on the floor they were stupefied, they are both at St Mungos…”

“What about Harry?” Kingsley asked before Arthur could. 

“Draco staid with him, we couldn’t get him to stop crying, he said Madam Pomfrey just had time to clean him before Molly stepped through the floo…” 

“I thought they blocked the Burrow?”

“They did, sir, but she flooed from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry bears traces of the Imperius, but he said it didn’t work, it never does with him, and so she petrified him before taking the baby.”

“Your coin, Longbottom give it to me,” Kingsley ordered and Arthur watched as Neville took a galleon out of his pocket giving it to his superior, “Stay with Finnigan, if I need help I will signal you using it.” 

Neville nodded and walked to the other auror, who Arthur recognized as Seamus Finnigan though he looked older than Arthur remembered. 

When they entered the Burrow, Molly seemed to understand immediately why Kingsley was present and started hexing them, sending Dark curses left and right, in the end it was Neville who managed to subdue her, being one of the children’s friends, he was allowed into the family wards and used it to make his way into the house from the back casting a Petrificus Totalus at her and letting her fall heavily on the floor. 

“GO!” Neville yelled at them when he saw them hesitating. 

Arthur ran to his bedroom faster than he could ever remember doing it, he was relieved to see the baby boy in a crib by the window, his little body moving rapidly with every breath he took. 

“Arthur, take him,” Kingsley told him but Arthur took a step back from the crib, how could he hold him after what Molly did. Kinglsey turned to look at him and sighed, “Molly will pay for what she did, but you did nothing wrong, you came to us immediately and I’ll be honest you seem to have memories missing, but the important thing right now is to get this baby back to Harry and George and the feel of your magic is closer to George' than mine, so hold him.”

Arthur nodded and took his grandson in his arms. The little boy was cute, now that he could look at him freely, Arthur saw it, he had Harry’s button nose, George' ears, of which thankfully he had both, and his many freckles already showing on his pale skin. The little boy was sleeping but Arthur wondered what color his eyes were going to be, he was hoping for Harry’s emerald eyes, his children already had, blue or brown eyes, green would be a nice change. As he observed his grandson Shacklebolt led him toward the floo, telling him they were going to St Mungos. Arthur hoped Malfoy, Jr. had managed to bring Harry there. 

As soon as Arthur stepped into the room they were led in by Malfoy, he heard crying and looked up from the baby to see his son on a bed holding Harry tightly as they both cried. 

“Harry? Geo…” Was all he had time to say before they both looked up at him and their tears started to fall down faster. 

He did the only thing that made sense and brought their son to them, they immediately undressed him, Arthur watched them as they checked to see if he was injured in any way, before cuddling him tightly against their chest, George banishing the clothes Molly had put on him. 

“I am so…” Arthur started but Harry stopped kissing the top of his son’s head to interrupt him. 

“Please don’t, Draco said you were with the Aurors when he was sent, you helped us get him back,” he said pleadingly. 

“Still, I am sorry for not seeing what she was like, and giving her the opportunity to do this, but also for abandoning you for months,” Arthur regretted a lot, he hadn’t even known Harry was pregnant, or that George had been the one he was in love with. 

Harry looked at George and nodded, kissing him gently before turning his attention back to his son. 

“Dad, you didn’t abandon us,” Arthur was about to interrupt him but George didn’t let him. “After the trial, you and Molly tried to come and visit me, you found me with Harry and Molly was furious, she insulted us but not because she thought Fred death was our fault, which we found ourselves guilty of until that moment, but for stealing Harry away from Ginny, she didn’t care about Fred and Harry got so angry he accidentally obliviated the both of you. We went to Kingsley to explain what happened, so he could send someone to check on you at the Burrow but also because we wanted to make sure nothing would happen to Harry if Molly decided to file a claim for the assault. We didn’t see you for a while and couldn’t figure out why, so we called Bill to check on you, he found a rune on your mind, Harry accidentally put it there, it makes you forget everything happening when you are around us as soon as you leave, Bill said he could break it easily but when we told him about the baby he agreed with us, you would keep the rune until Molly couldn’t hurt our son anymore, we would spend time with you and tell you everything but you just wouldn’t remember unless we told you it was okay…” George looked down at Harry, still snuggled against him. 

“Hi, Arthur! It’s nice to see you again.” Harry said.

Arthur’s mind began to flood with memories of the past year, Harry and George telling him they had been together since the tournament, how they loved each other and felt guilty of Fred’s death, he remembered telling them it was Ginny’s doing and Molly’s and his parenting which were at fault not them, he remembered his joy when he learned about the baby, and seeing Harry getting bigger and bigger, or George coming to him for advice on how to deal with his pregnant partner, he remembered his other sons being there on the Monday family lunch each week, when a couple of minutes ago he thought he hadn’t seen them in months, he remembered their wedding, on Yule which he celebrated with them as Molly, Ron and Hermione refused to celebrate anything but Christmas a few days later. He remembered more painful things too, the call 8 weeks ago to Minister Shacklebolt’s office, every member of the family was there, and they listened as Kingsley told them Ginny was dead, she had tried to escape by using her animagus form which none of them knew about, but after Sirius’ escape Kingsley had added wards to prevent it and the influx of power around her cell had attracted the Dementors who kissed her, but also the call he had this morning from George while Molly was in the kitchen taking the food out of the cooling box, telling him the baby was ready to come out. 

“She must have Stupefied me, I woke up in bed, she was gone,” Arthur said tearing up. 

“She will be sent to Azkaban for what she did,” Kingsley told them, “You are safe.” 

“Bill should be here soon, I asked Draco to call him, Charlie and Percy, he will break the rune. You will never forget James Dad, I promise,” George said looking at Arthur with love. 

“James?” Arthur asked. 

“Fred once called dibs on Arthur, so James Sirius, “Harry explained with a small grin, his eyes never leaving his son. 

“Ron and Hermione will be the godparents?” Kingsley asked, and looked as Harry retreated into himself. 

“They made it clear Harry should have been sent to Azkaban for being gay and not Ginny for reading the world of a freak like Fred. They are never to be allowed close to them,” Arthur told him fiercely, thinking of all the Sunday lunch he had to sit at the table at the Burrow and listen to the both of them blame Harry for everything, and how Molly agreed with everything, adding her own blame from time to time. 

“Percy and Draco will be the godfathers,” George told them. 

“Draco?” Kingsley asked surprised, and this one the answer came from a voice behind them, which Arthur knew belonged to his second oldest. 

“Harry adopted him into the family. Draco took a curse for me when Ron found me walking out of the male pregnancy shop on Diagon, I was trying to find a gift for Harry, but he didn’t know that he just thought I was the one pregnant and wanted to fix it for me,” Charlie explained, sounding so angry Arthur was sure even his dragons would have been scared of him. 

“Is that why Ron isn’t an Auror?” Arthur asked he had never heard this story before, but he remembered his son complaining about being fired from the academy and how it was all Harry’s fault for not going with him and for getting his sister arrested. 

“Yes and no, he was terrible at it, but as he was Harry’s best friend they were ready took look past it, but Neville and Seamus had to help us subdue Ron, and they couldn’t wait to tattle on him even though Charlie told us he didn’t want to cause more problem for his family,” Draco explained as he walked Bill and Fleur into the room, closely followed by Percy and Audrey. “He will do,” He said looking at the baby, making Harry shove him away.  “What I was not going to be godfather to some ugly baby and with your hair and George’ freckles there were no guarantees.” 

Charlie cuffed Draco before he dragged him to a chair. 

“He is beautiful Harry, I am happy nothing happened to him.” Audrey, Percy’s wife, said. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Madam Pomfrey said when she entered the room, “I am not even going to ask any of you to leave I know it would be a battle I’ll gladly lose, I’ll just check on James and you can take them home.” 

She took her wand out of her sleeve but before she could cast anything a golden shield appeared around the baby and his frightened looking parents. 

“I see. Harry, if I teach the spell to George will you let him cast it?” She asked gently. 

Harry nodded and after a few minutes George cast the spell revealing that James was simply asleep to all, it wasn’t a natural sleep, but a spell parents sometimes cast on their children to make them sleep off sickness, for example, not to be used on a newborn but Poppy assured them it would not have side effects as Molly seemed to have cast a weak version of it. 

An hour later, everyone was longing in the open space over WWW, Harry and George had turned into a loft, none of them wanted to leave and the couple was happy to keep them close for the time being. 

In the years to come, after they were assured Molly would never leave Azkaban, Harry and George had moved to Hogsmeade to open a second shop, where they were protected by the school, by the teachers by their friends, like Abe and Rosemerta, no one disturbed them and after explaining Honeyduke even agreed to sell them their shop and moved down the road so they could have access to the tunnel to hide if it ever became necessary. Soon after the move, they announced the arrival of a new Potter baby to their friends and family, followed closely by another. When Bill asked if George was trying to beat their parents’ score, Harry told them they would try until they had twins, as it was clearly the kids coming after who were defective.   

And so Arthur had many grandchildren, James Sirius, Fred Severus, Lily Luna, Gideon, and Fabian Potter, Victoire, Dominique and Louis were Bill’s children, Lucy was Percy’s daughter, Roxanne was the perfect Little Malfoy, Arthur was of the firm conviction all Malfoys should have been redheads, of course he only said it around Draco, it was fun to watch him pout and run to the mirror to check his hair, he and Charlie had taken their time but sweet little Roxanne had given them the shove they needed to get married, instead of pretending to still be friends with benefits even after 10 years.

Of course like everyone else, he knew  Hermione and Ron had two children, Rose and Hugo, he had seen the kids and played with them, babysat for them as he did the others, sometimes together, but their parents, even though they tried many times by being late or dropping off at the Burrow unannounced, had never seen the others ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I missed a tone of tags so please tell me if you think of anything. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> This story is a one-shot but Crazy Molly will become a series because I had more ideas...


End file.
